Stranger at Starbucks
by janesd
Summary: Edward and Bella meet at a Starbucks in a small town in North Carolina and hit it off right away. I know summary sucks, but the story is better. AH and lots of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own twilight. Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer. **_

Chapter 1

I was standing in line at the local Starbucks on a cold rainy Saturday when I saw him. He had coppery brown hair, and emerald green eyes, you could get lost in for days. I wonder if he just moved here, I've never seen him around, and this town is pretty small. I live in Greenville, North Carolina which is just east of Raleigh. My name is Bella Swan. I'm 21 and a junior at East Carolina University working part time at Play-Date. I'm studying business so one day I can open up my own bakery.

"Next" I hear the barista say, so I move up and order a tall Vanilla Bean Frappuccino and a slice of pound cake. After I pay, I move to get my order and find an empty table. Just as I settled and had my notes from class out there is a tap on my shoulder. "May I sit down? There are no other seats left and I need to finish a paper." I look up and there is green eyes, in all his glory, standing there looking back at me. "Uh, sure, go ahead."

He sat down across from me, pulled out his laptop, and began working. After a few minutes of both of us working green eyes looked up. "I'm sorry I should have introduced myself, my name is Edward." "Hi, I'm Bella, nice to meet you Edward." "It's nice to meet you too Bella." Edward looked down and began typing again. "I was wondering do you go to ECU." "Yes I do, I just transferred from Duke University." "Why did you transfer, if you don't mind my asking?" "Don't worry its fine. I transferred to be closer to my family. They live in Kinston." "Aw, that's sweet. My great grandparents use to live in Kinston." "Oh, did they move?" "Um, no, they died a couple months ago." I looked down at the table trying to keep the tears back. "Bella, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked." "No its okay, really, it was more than 3 years ago."

We sat and talked for the next hour and a half learning everything we could about each other. Edward was born in South Carolina, and moved to Kinston when he was 15. He is now 23 and has two siblings: His sister Rosalie is 21, and his brother Jasper is 18. His parents Carlisle and Esme have been married for almost 30 years. He is in his fifth year of school working toward a master's degree in business and mechanics. He wants to move back to South Carolina after graduation and open his own mechanic shop.

I looked down at my phone and almost chocked on my drink when I was the time. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I was supposed to be at my brother's 20 minutes ago." He frowned a little before saying anything. "It's ok, go ahead. I had a nice time talking to you today!" "I did too! Thanks for the company." "You're absolutely welcome. Do you think I could maybe get your number? You know in case I need someone to sit with at Starbucks." "Of course you can!" I wrote it down and handed it to him as I stood up. Grabbing my back and almost empty cup I started to walk away. When I got to the door I turned around and looked smiled at him. "Bye Edward." "Bye Bella, I'll call you!" Smiling like an idiot I walked out the door to my car.

**A/N: Sorry its short I promise the next chapter will be longer. Review, and hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Twilight. Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer.**_

"Sorry I'm late!" "Where have you been, you are 40 minutes late, I was worried you are never late, ever!" "Emmett calm down I'm fine, I just lost track of time. Now let's get started." "Okay." "So you said you needed help planning a date?" "Yeah, well I uh, kind of met this girl at the park today when I took Conner to play." "Speaking of Conner where is he? You didn't forget him at the park did you?" "Of course not! He is in his room taking a nap."

Emmett is my brother, he is 25. Emmett is a PE teacher at a local high school; he also coaches the school's football team. Conner is Emmett's 5 year old son; his mother is not in the picture. Emmett's first year of school he met this girl named Lauren, they dated for 4 months and she got pregnant. When she told Emmett she said she was going to get an abortion; Emmett talked her out of it and she gave birth 9 months later. Lauren signed away her right, moved somewhere up north and we haven't seen or heard from her since. Personally I'm glad she's gone because she was a major bitch. She was only with Emmett because he was on the football team. Conner looks just like Em the only difference is the hair. Em has dark brown hair, while Conner got Lauren's bleach blonde hair. No matter if Lauren is the mother or not, I love my nephew like he was my own.

"Alright so what did you have in mind for this date?" "Well, I was thinking dinner and a movie…" "No that's too cliché, how bout you do a nice sit down dinner then go for a walk in the park?" "Yeah, that sounds nice, but where should I take her?" "Well what do you know about her?" "Her name is Rose, she is a junior at ECU studying to culinary arts, she has to siblings and she's very pretty!" "Okay, how bout Olive Garden? It's not too expensive and it's not to dressy either. Do you know if she likes Italian?" "No I didn't ask, but I got her number I could call and ask her." "Do that. Call and say what you plan on doing and ask if Italian is okay." "Alright, be right back."

Em left to go call Rose and I sat back and turned on the TV. A second later my phone rang and I looked down at it. I didn't recognize the number, but I answered anyway. "Hello?" "Hi Bella? It's Edward." "Oh hey Edward how are you?" "I'm good. I got my paper finished when you left, and just go home." "That's good. I'm glad you finished your paper." "Me too. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner tomorrow night?" He sounded nervous, but I don't know why he would be nervous, of course I wanted to have dinner, I had a really nice time with him today! "Of course Edward I would love to have dinner with you!" "Great! How does Cheddar's sound?" "It sounds great. Do you want to meet there or…" "I can pick you up, if that's okay?" I laughed quietly at his interruption. "Its okay I'll text you my address when we hang up." "Sounds good. So how is your brother?" "Oh, he's fine. On the phone with this girl he met at the park today."

"Aunt Bella, Aunt Bella!" Shouted my nephew as he ran and jumped beside me on the couch. "Sorry Edward, but I need to go. I'll text you later." "Okay, bye Bella." "Bye" I sighed as I hung up. Edward and I were on the phone for a good 15 minutes. I wonder what Em was doing, he's been back there for awhile. "Hey, baby! How was your day at the park?" "Its was good Daddy met this girl named Rose, she's very pretty!" I laughed at how excited he was. "I know your daddy told me." "Are you going to be watching me tonight?" " I am, that okay with you?" "YEAH!" I looked up when I heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Hey, you clean up nice." "Thanks sis." "Are you about to leave?" "Yeah I told Rose I would pick her up at 6 and its 5:30 now." "Okay go ahead we got things under control, right buddy?" "Right!" "Alright I'll see you later. Conner be good for aunt Bella." "Oh don't worry Em, he is always good." "Sure." With that he grabbed his coat and keys and walked out the door. 30 minutes later Conner and I were curled up on the couch with popcorn and M&M's watching 'Finding Nemo'.

When the movie was over I carried Conner to his bed and tucked him in. Turning on his nightlight and cracking the door, I made my way back to the living room and cleaned up I dishes. After cleaning up a grabbed the blanket and my phone and laid down on the couch. I found Edward's number and sent him my address for tomorrow.

(**A/N: **Text Conversation **Bold=Bella** _Italics=Edward)_

'**Hey Edward its Bella. My address is 777 Pinetops Lane.'**

'_Hey Bella. Ok, I'll pick you up tomorrow around 6:15. That good for you?'_

'**That's good. I'll see you tomorrow night!(:'**

'_Can't wait! Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams!(:'_

'**Goodnight Edward!'**

Smiling I sat my phone on the coffee table and snuggled into the blanket. That night I dreamed of Edwards's rich green eye and wild copper hair. Tomorrow night could not come fast enough.


End file.
